Reliving those teenage years
by Spooky106
Summary: What happens when Schuldig and Brad get turned into teenagers? and what will they do? And what will happen when Farfie finds out he is the oldest in the house hold now? This is going to be funny, Please Read and Review and flames are welcome too if people
1. Prologue

Reliving those teenage years.  
  
By Princess Vega.  
  
Prologue  
  
A night during spring was a very stormy night. Brad Crawford was in his office working on some reports from the previous mission.  
  
Schuldig was in the lounge room playing 'Resident Evil: Code Veronica' on Playstation 2. Farfie was sitting on the floor playing with his knives. As it was 11:30pm, Nagi was already in bed asleep because he had school the next day.  
  
"Farfie, shouldn't you be in your cell about now?" Schuldig asked as he looked at his watch and then back at the T.V. to kill another zombie.  
  
". Why?" Farfie asked without looking up.  
  
"Just asking," Schuldig said as he saw Farfie cut himself, "If you're going to do that, go in your cell"  
  
Farfie looked up at Schuldig with his amber eye, ". Why?".  
  
Schuldig was about to loose his temper, "Because, you will get blood on the floor and I don't have the patience to bail you out of a 'Brad-Yelling'."  
  
Farfie rolled his eye, "Whatever" with that he got up and went to his room/cell.  
  
Just as Farfie exit the room, Crawford came through the other door on the other side of the room.  
  
"Have the other two gone to bed?" Crawford asked.  
  
"Yep," Schuldig answered as he continued to play his game.  
  
Crawford looked at the clock, it was 11:59pm and looked at the T.V. screen, "Why do you insist on playing that game?"  
  
"Because it's fun and it's the only game we have at the moment."  
  
Just than the clock went onto 12:00am and a crack of lighning struck and the followed by a thunderous noise.  
  
Everything went black for Brad and Schuldig, and that's the last thing the remembered..  
  
That's the prolgue  
  
Please read and review. 


	2. What the hell

By Princess Vega.  
  
Reliviing those teenage years.  
  
Chapter 1: What the hell.  
  
Schuldig slowly woke up, he looked around the room. *I must've fallen asleep while playing Resident Evil* He saw Brad, but he looked somehow. younger. He looked like how he did when he was a teenager, 16 to be precise.  
  
Brad started to stir, and he slowly opened his eyes. He also looked around the room, and stopped on Schuldig. Both their eyes went wide.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" they both yelled.  
  
Nagi and Farfie ran into the room to see what Brad and Schuldig were yelling about. They saw them, Farfie smirked and Nagi smiled.  
  
"What. what the hell is going on? This must be a very bad dream," Brad tried to convince himself, "somebody pinch me to make sure that this is a dream. Oww!!!!", Brad rubbed his arm, "What was that for??".  
  
Schuldig grinned, "You said 'somebody pinch me', so I did".  
  
Brad shook his head and whacked Schuldig over the back of the head, Schuldig just shrugged it off.  
  
"Ye' know what ye' look like now?" Farfie asked as he licked his lips.  
  
"What???" Brad and and Schuldig said in unison.  
  
"Ye' look like ye' are Nagi's age. which now makes me the oldest".  
  
Nagi, Brad and Schuldig started to get worried, Farfie had a 'I-have-an- idea' smirk on his face and walked out of the room.  
  
"I get really worried when he has that smirk on his face" Bard said as he put his head in his hand.  
  
Schuldig looked at the clock, it was 7:30am, then he got up, "Better go and get some breakfast" with that the three of them went into the kitchen to have breakfast.  
  
Brad, Nagi and Schuldig were sitting at the table eating breakfast when Farfie came skipping in the room. The three exchanged glances saying 'what- the-hell-is-he-on?'  
  
"Ok, Brad, Schuldig get a bag ready to go to school" Farfie said.  
  
"What???", Brad yelled and spat out his mouthful of cereal which landed all over Schuldig, as Nagi almost chocked.  
  
Nagi got over his 'nearly-choking' moment and asked, "And which school are they suppose to go to?? *AND* what the hell are you on?"  
  
"I'm not on anythin', I'm just. happy that I am the oldest"  
  
"Ok, but what school are we suppose to go too?" Brad asked.  
  
Farfie smirked, "The same school Nagi is at"  
  
"My school?" Nagi asked surprised.  
  
"Yep," there was a pause, "Go on, chop, chop, go get ready!!" he ushered them out of the kitchen and into their rooms.  
  
Farfie was waiting at the front door, " Come on ye' three, or ye' gonna be late".  
  
The three teenagers came down the hallway towards the front door, bags on their backs. Just as they went out the door, Farfie gave them each a brown paper bag, then waved them 'goodbye'.  
  
They got out onto the front lawn and looked in the paper bags, they looked at each other and said in unison, " It's our lunch"  
  
Schuldig shook his head, "Now we should really start to get worried"  
  
"Whatever, lets go, your probably in my classes. how did this happen anyway?" Nagi asked as the trio walked to school.  
  
Schuldig shrugged, "That's the same question we are asking ourselves."  
  
When they got to school, Nagi took them to the office to sign in, then they headed down to the library. Schuldig and Brad didn't know where to go, so they just followed Nagi.  
  
"Hey, It's the 'Nagster", Ami yelled, as Nagi smiled.  
  
Hannah came up to Nagi, "And who are these sexy creatures behind you?" she asked as she winked at Brad and that made him blush.  
  
Ami came up behind Hannah and pushed her out of the way, "Sexy is so right", she said as she circled Schuldig and stopped infront of him and winked, he too blushed like mad.  
  
"Oh these are some friends I live with, the red-head is Schuldig and the other one is Brad"  
  
Ami and Hannah held out their hands and shook Brad and Schuldig's hands', "nice to meet you, I'm Ami, with an 'i' not a 'y' and that's Hannah." Ami said as they let go off their hands.  
  
Hannah whispered something to Ami and they both giggled, "You got it!" Ami said quietly to Hannah.  
  
"Come on, we'll introduce you guys to the gang" Ami said as she grabbed Schuldig's hand and Hannah grabbed Brad's hand and the lead them to the tables where everyone hung around.  
  
"Cally, your boyfriend's here" Ami yelled as Cally ran up to Nagi and hugged him, "Come on you 'love birds', we are introducing these two new guys to everyone"  
  
"Ok", Cally replied.  
  
Everyone were chatting when Cally, Nagi, Hannah, Brad, Schuldig and Ami came over to them, "Hey guys," Hannah said to get everyone's attention, "We have two new guys joining our group," at this stage, everyone were listening, "This is Brad and Schuldig.", hannah said as she pointed to both of them.  
  
"Brad, Schuldig, this is Rhiannon, Tahlia, Lucinda, Cally, Ashlee, Julia, Ross and Samantha" Ami finished Hannah's sentence.  
  
Just then the bell went, "Damn, I don't want to go to class." Ami complained.  
  
"Oh well, shit happens" Hannah retorted.  
  
Ami mumbled under her breathe, "Yeah, 'Life's a bitch and so am I.' "  
  
Schuldig heard Ami and grinned, "That was a good comeback" he said to Ami.  
  
Ami smiled, "If you think that's a good one, then you should hang around more. I come out with better ones then that"  
  
Schuldig smirked and thought to himself, //Now this is going to be an eventful day//.  
  
Ami smirked, //This is nothing, you should come with us when we go to the movies//  
  
//Huh???// Schuldig thought.  
  
//Don't worry, its only me, Ami, I'm Telepathic, but no-one knows so please don't tell anyone//  
  
//But how did you know that I wont tell anyone???//  
  
//I'm not stupid, I read your mind and I know that you're a telepath aswell//  
  
//oh, ok//  
  
Wow!!!! There's another Telepath in town.. Sorri about the cliffhangers, I just like keeping people in suspence. Anyway, I'll write up the next chapter ASAP.  
  
And what did you think of Farfie??? Weird eh???  
  
Anyway, please read and review. Oh and thanx to the people who reviewed my story..  
  
L8ers 


End file.
